Presently sludge or solids of sewage or other sources contaminated with viruses, bacteria, parasites or fungi are treated with high doses of chlorine and require considerable treatment time. The present invention includes a decoagulation process and an ozone disinfection process requiring no chemical addition.
The disinfection of sewage sludge or solids is a worldwide problem and difficult problem to control, but is solved with the present invention. The process of the present invention is applicable to any volume of sludge or solids and can be applied as adjunct to any sewage treatment process.
After treatment in the system of the present invention, the disinfected sludge or solids can usually be deposited on landfills or used as fertilizer on farmland.